The RPG
The RPG can be accessed by the northern 'shiny' door at the top of the Colosseum Café Psycrow's very own Biblical RPG. Based on the story of two elves, Fion and Nima who find themselves pitted against the evil forces of Satan himself with the help of friends Vinx, Surne, Gallo, Ensi, Rayze, the rest of the Colosseum and you. Gameplay The Quest system is completely different from 'The Colosseum'. *You enter with a random class/element/gender/weapon, you can switch to a random one by saying "roll" here. *To move, simply click near enough and drag your mouse (It'll take a while to get used to). Taking the mouse too far from your character will make him stop, be cautious. Putting your mouse over him will also make him stop; *''Say "X"'' near an exit, chest, or jump point to use it, it's an '''action button' of sorts. *You can use emoticons with '"E", much like in Colo *You can see your '''inventory at all times with "i" *You can give a gem to another player by whispering "give (1-8)". In addition to varying stats and abilities, classes have different out-of-combat specialties. *A Rogue walks a bit faster and can open locked chests. *If clicking a far distance in some areas, a Mage warps instead of walking. *A Healer can revive self or any other player who dies (if standing still & on-screen). *A Warrior carries all weapons and can change them for himself or anyone who whispers the desired weapon name. To enter a battle click a monster to engage; attacks are automatic and add Charge (mages & healers can cast a spell instead by mouseovering, using all Charge). The rest is done with a single button in the lower right, which each turn will show a random stat or gem you've earned from a monster; Clicking the button will spend all your Charge to boost that stat or spell. As advice, even the toughest enemies there can be taken down with selective boosting alone, and gems vanish when used, so use strategically if at all there. A lighter weapon simply means less damage but more Charge per hit; from lightest to heaviest-- Staff, Dagger, Bow, Sword, Mace, Spear, Axe. For example, an Axe adds 1/4 the charge of a Staff while dealing just under 4x the damage (depending on STR and enemy DEF). In general, gems are about twice as effective here as weapons or spells (not counting charge boosts, which are the same, or elemental advantages which can boost). Quests You can just exit Nima's house through the southern area (Say "X" near the bottom to leave) and explore the first area. To get into the expansions/missions which actually develop the plot, talk to the characters in Nima's house. * Original game *Expansions **Mission 1 **Mission 2 **Mission 3 **Mission 4 **Mission 5 **Mission 6 Main Characters *Fion *Nima *Aka *Gladiator (You) *Vinx *Surne *Ensi *Gallo *Rayze Gladiator (Classes) * Warrior * Rogue * Mage * Healer